disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Heaven
The Prime Heaven, also known as Heaven for short, is the afterlife of all of the worlds and multiverses located at the very top of the Exoverse, where souls that were not allied with the devils are said to inevitably go. It is also the home of all the angels and the souls of deceased gods. This realm was created by God of the DreamWorks multiverse who is known to live in an area called "The Throne of God", from where he rules the Exoverse. He made the Prime Heaven To help those realms that don't have a God to help them or that any Gods are lawful evil, and has to find a way to dispose of the lawful evil ones and merge their heavens into the Prime Heaven. Descrption and History It was created when God (DreamWorks) merged both DreamWorks Heaven and Don Bluth Heaven into one and then merged them both with the 20th Century Fox heaven, A-1 Pictures Heaven and the FullMetal Alchemist Heaven (With permission from Truth/God which agrees to help). He also merged Prime Heaven with the RoosterTeeth Heaven with permission from the God of Light and the God of Darkness of the RWBY world and they agree, and that's when the Prime Heaven was created. Geography Throne of God is the reigning center of God (DreamWorks). The throne is said by various holy books to reside beyond the Seventh Heaven and is called Araboth in Judaism, and al-'Arsh in Islam. Many in the Christian religion consider the ceremonial chair as symbolizing or representing an allegory of the holy Throne of God. The Seven Spirits of God (DreamWorks) which surround the throne, Above the throne stood the Seraphims (angelic beings), and each one had 6 wings. With two wings they covered their face, with two they covered their feet, and with two they flew. some believe God (DreamWorks) created the throne both as a sign of his power and place of dwelling, The Garden of Amahara is a place of God's (DreamWorks) garden where God has collected all the flowers, plants and trees of the Blue Exorcist world. And if one goes there, you can see every single plant under the sun. The Gate, also known as the Gate of alchemy, the Gate of truth, the Portal, it is a metaphysical and possibly metaphorical structure that appears within—and is central to—the FullMetal Alchemist world. It is the source of alchemical knowledge and the entrance to Truth's domain, where no mortals are meant to tread. the Gate is a pair of doors resembling a set of large stone tablets engraved with a mural, floating in an endless white expanse. Though there appears to be nothing behind the doors when they are closed, upon opening, they reveal a dimension of information which manifests as a shadowy void with several shadow-like ethereal hands protruding from it and a single large eye within. The shapeless void and its extremities look very similar to the original forms of both Father and the Homunculus Pride. Any alchemist who attempts a Human Transmutation is summoned before the Gate by the transmutation's rebound and is confronted briefly by the being known as Truth before the Gate itself pulls them through its doors. Inside, pure knowledge about the world, the universe, The Exoverse, the war, alchemy, and everything is forced into the alchemist's mind as they begin to break down both physically and mentally, becoming part of the flow. However, the alchemist is only granted as much knowledge as proportionate to what is being given up as a "toll" through the Gate. Gallery Current Residents of the Prime Heaven DreamWorks * Moses's parents * Shrek's parents * King Harold * Megamind's parents * Po's mother * Oogway * Stoick the Vast * Allura (Voltron) * Alfor (Voltron) * Melenor (Voltron) * Zarkon (Voltron) * Lotor (Voltron) * Haggar (Voltron) * Adam (Voltron) * Mara (She-Ra) * Norwyn (She-Ra) Don Bluth * Jonathan Brisby * Littlefoot's Mother * Czar Nicholas II * Alexandra Feodorovna * Olga, Tatiana, and Maria * Alexei 20th Century Fox * Caesar * Luca * Cornelia * Blue Eyes * Cornelius FullMetal Alchemist/A-1 Pictures/Other * Toga (Inuyasha) * Izayoi (Inuyasha) * Kikyo (Inuyasha) * Shako (Inuyasha) * Sango and Kohaku's mother and father * Trisha Elric * Van Hohenheim * Nina Tucker and Alexander the dog (FMA)-Though at first they were in YHVH's Universe since Scar (FMA) was formerly in that faction, but now Nina and Alexander are in Prime Heaven thanks to both Rin and Yukio Okumura who bravely go their to save her and the dog. * Maes Hughes * Shiro Fujimoto * Shiemi's Grandmother Osamu Tezuka * Caesar * Snowene Rooster Teeth * Leonard L. Church (The Alpha) * Texas (Red vs Blue) * Summer Rose (RWBY) * Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) SEGA Others from other worlds * Felicity * Blackavar * Fiever Notes * God's (DreamWorks) is the ruler of the Prime Heaven, with Truth (FullMetal Alchemist), God of Light and God of Darkness (RWBY) as his governors. He also has Angels working for him. * God's (DreamWorks) plan is also to build a Prime Heaven out of Disney Heaven and the other Heavens, and even perhaps merge it with Alpha Heaven (ours) one day, once his opponents are defeated and just in case each of the other Heavens have lost their God. * God (DreamWorks) has to protect the Prime Heaven from YHVH (Shin Megami Tense), Chakravartin, Bhunivelze, and God (Go Nagai) so that none of them will use this realm to rule the Exoverse. * The Prime Heaven is not the only heaven in the Exoverse, theirs also one that is a base of the Pantheon Breakers, the High Heavens, a base for the Heavenly Host. Their are also Heavens ruled by corrupt beings like YHVH's Universe, though it's mostly for those the servants or worshipers of YHVH, and New Irkalla, a base for the Regiment of Nature, and Cosmogenesis a base for Bhunivelze's Grand Alliance of Law. Category:The Afterlife Category:Non-Disney Elements Category:Locations